


Confrontation

by missauburnleaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Final Battle, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: During the final battle, Minerva McGonagall and Bellatrix Lestrange face each other, ready to fight to the death. Then Severus Snape shows up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very old, I wrote it back in 2007, before "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" was published.  
> Enjoy!

They faced each other during the last battle, wands drawn, encircling each other. Both women looked rather dishevelled, their robes were torn, their hair was undone, cuts and scratches were grazing their faces.

"Minerva McGonagall. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face," said the younger witch with a sneer.

"Bellatrix LeStrange. I wish I could say the same, but then I would be lying," Minerva answered with her head held high.

Bellatrix threw her own head back and laughed out loud. "Still sporting that good old Gryffindor arrogance. I don't understand how Severus could stand it... well actually, he couldn't!"

Bellatrix stepped closer to Minerva, who reflexively raised her wand a little bit higher. "Stop, Bellatrix, or..."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "Or what, Minerva? You'll kill me? We both know that you are not capable of doing it. You are too... honourable. Oh my, how Severus had despised being with  _ you _ ! He hated to touch you, to kiss you, to sleep with you. He told me, every time he came to  _ me _ . Oh yes, Minerva, we made fun of you, how pathetic you were, a woman at your age who lusts after a much younger man. Did you really think he loved you? Wanted you?" 

During her fervent speech, Bellatrix had stepped closer and closer to Minerva. Both women pointed their wands at each other's throats.

Minerva took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Bellatrix, but I have to inform you, that Severus thought  _ you _ were repulsive. He told me how disgusted he was by your... sadomasochistic tastes. If it hadn't been for the greater good... But he needed  _ me _ . I could provide him with comfort and warmth. He often cried when he came to me because he couldn't stand the thought of going to bed with you again..."

Bellatrix let out an animalistic cry. "Liar! You are lying you damned, dried-out old hag!" The younger witch seemed to be outraged.

Minerva prepared herself for a defending charm. But before Bellatrix could cast a spell against Minerva, someone had grabbed the younger witch around her waist and forced her to lower her wand.

"Bella, please, stay calm! You know about the Dark Lord's plans!" It was Severus Snape. Bellatrix struggled free from his grip and pushed the wizard roughly away.

"She was insulting me, Severus. Couldn't keep her damned mouth shut," the black-haired witch screamed furiously.

"She was provoking you, Bella, and you tapped into her trap. McGonagall knows that being killed by an Unforgivable is preferable to being at the Dark Lord's mercy. Am I right, my dear Minerva?" Snape asked with a sneer.

Minerva didn't answer but stood there with her wand at the ready, looking carefully from Bellatrix to Snape and back again.

Finally, Bellatrix broke the silence. "Is it true, what she said, Severus? Did you talk about us?" She turned towards the former Potions Master and Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts with anger etched across her face.

"Well, I had to, hadn't I? As a double-agent it was my job to convince Dumbledore's Deputy of my loyalties," he stated firmly.

Both women eyed him suspiciously. Bellatrix was again the first one to speak. "Is that so, Severus? Well, then you wouldn't mind casting the Cruciatus Curse on her?"

Snape stood still for a few moments, his gaze steady on Bellatrix. "Of course not, Bella. Why should I? McGonagall never meant anything to me, ever. Well, except for very intolerable company and rather unsatisfying sex!"

With an evil smile, he slowly turned towards Minerva. "Severus, please, no..." Minerva begged and hated herself for it. Didn't he once claim he loved it, when she said his name the way she did, with her Scottish brogue? Her grey eyes, widened in shock, searched his black ones.

"Oh Minerva, please! Show at least a little bit of your Gryffindor dignity!" He spat the last words out and Minerva raised her wand in defence, but Bellatrix cried "Expelliarmus!" and gone was Minerva's wand.

She closed her eyes, expecting pain and torture. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as anger and hurt burned inside her. How could she have been so stupid!

Then, everything happened too fast. She heard Snape saying "Crucio!" but instead of facing the consequences of the course, she felt nothing. Instead, Bellatrix was screaming. Minerva opened her eyes just in time to see the younger witch falling to the ground, her body terribly distorted. Minerva felt that her knees couldn't support the weight of her body any longer when she registered what just had occurred. But, thankfully, Snape was at her side in an instant, sliding his arms around her waist, supporting her. Minerva leant against him while he quickly cast a body-bind-spell on Bellatrix LeStrange.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," he whispered and kissed her temple, "but I had to say these terrible things about you... us. I had to be careful to not blow up my cover!"

"I could forgive you--that is if you didn't mean any of those things you said," she answered, trying to stand on her own two feet.

"Of course I didn't mean them," Snape gasped in shock, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Minerva, don't tell me you believed for a second that I betrayed you, that I betrayed what we had... and still have!"

Minerva tried to smile. "Well, let me say, Severus, you are a very good actor!"

Snape studied her face for a while, then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I better have to be, if I want to survive... But I advise you to send your patronus now so that the Order can collect this piece of filth and let her get what she deserves. I have to go. You understand that I need to pretend to be on the Dark Lord's side a little bit longer?"

Minerva nodded. Of course she did. Everything for the _ Greater Good _ .

"That's my girl! But, please, never doubt my true loyalties and devotion... Remember, what I said to you after we had made love for the very first time?"

Minerva blushed but nodded again. " _ I'd rather die than ever hurt you _ ," she quoted. Snape cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "Exactly. Never forget these words, because I meant them then and still mean them now!" 

Saying this, he kissed her passionately and then apparated to Merlin-knows-where. Minerva summoned her self-composure, then sent her patronus, a silver cat, in order to obtain support from her fellow Order members.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
